livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Sylla the Grim (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Summoner Level: 7 Experience: 23634 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Old Landellian, Goti Deity: None First Appearance: Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) DEX: 21 +5 (10 pts) +2 Racial +1 Level +2 Enhance CON: 10 +0 ( 2 pts) -2 Racial INT: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 16 +3 ( 5 pts) +2 Enhance Combat Statistics Max-2 HP: 46 = + 6x6) + CON(0) + FC(2) (Summoner) AC: 20*= + DEX(5) + Armor(5) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX(5) AC Flatfooted: 15*= + Armor(5) INIT: +5 = DEX(5) BAB: +5 = 7th(5) CMB: +7 = + STR(2) CMD: 22 = + BAB(5) + STR(2) + DEX(5) Fortitude: +2*= + CON(+0) Reflex: +7*= + DEX(+5) Will: +5*= + WIS(+0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None * +2 when adjacent to eidolon Weapon Statistics Melee* Darkwood Spear: Attack: +8 = + STR(2) + MWK(1) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Pierce Cestus: Attack: +8 = + STR(2) + MAG(1) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon, Silvered Dagger: Attack: +7 = + STR(2) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Pierce/Slash, Cold Iron Ranged*† Comp. Longbow: Attack: +12 = + DEX(5) + MAG(1) + CMP(1) Rapid Shot: +10/+10 = + DEX(5) + MAG(1) + CMP(1) – RS(2) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 19-20/x3, Special: 110’, Pierce/Bludgeon Darkwood Spear: Attack: +12 = + DEX(5) + MWK(1) + CMP(1) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: 20’, Pierce Dagger: Attack: +11 = + DEX(5) + CMP(1) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10’, Pierce, Cold Iron Javelin: Attack: +11 = + DEX(5) + CMP(1) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: x2, Special: 30’, Pierce, Cold Iron *All attacks assume +2 damage from Arcane Strike. †Ranged attacks are +1 attack/damage within 30' from Point Blank Shot. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner (+1 HP x2, +1 Skill x5) Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision). Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Woodcraft: Elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no others, especially those of the forests. Elves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. This racial trait replaces the elven magic racial trait. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Summoner Class Features Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple weapons and light armor. A summoner can cast summoner spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Spells: A summoner casts arcane spells drawn from the summoner spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. Cantrips: A summoner learns a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Summoner Spells Known under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they may be cast any number of times per day. Eidolon: A summoner begins play with the ability to summon to his side a powerful outsider called an eidolon. An eidolon has the same alignment as the summoner that calls it and can speak all of his languages. Eidolons are treated as summoned creatures, except that they are not sent back to their home plane until reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than their Constitution score. In addition, due to its tie to its summoner, an eidolon can touch and attack creatures warded by protection from evil and similar effects that prevent contact with summoned creatures. Life Link (Su): Starting at 1st level, a summoner forms a close bond with her eidolon. Whenever the eidolon takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice any number of hit points. Each hit point sacrificed in this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the eidolon. This can prevent the eidolon from being sent back to its home plane. In addition, the eidolon and the summoner must remain within 100 feet of one another for the eidolon to remain at full strength. If the eidolon is beyond 100 feet but closer than 1,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 50%. If the eidolon is more than 1,000 feet away but closer than 10,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 75%. If the eidolon is more than 10,000 feet away, it is immediately returned to its home plane. Current hit points lost in this way are not restored when the eidolon gets closer to its summoner, but its maximum hit point total does return to normal. Summon Monster IV: At 7th level, a summoner can cast Summon Monster IV as a spell-like ability 5/day. Drawing upon this ability uses up the same power as the summoner uses to call her eidolon. As a result, she can only use this ability when her eidolon is not summoned. She can cast this spell as a standard action and the creatures remain for 1 minute per level (instead of 1 round per level). Bond Senses (Su): Starting at 2nd level, a summoner can, as a standard action, share the senses of her eidolon, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and touching everything the eidolon does. She can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to her summoner level. There is no range to this effect, but the eidolon and the summoner must be on the same plane. The summoner can end this effect as a free action. Shield Ally (Ex): Whenever a summoner is within her eidolon’s reach, the summoner receives a +2 shield bonus to his Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on her saving throws. This bonus does not apply if the eidolon is grappled, helpless, paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. Maker's Call (Su): As a standard action, a summoner can call her eidolon to her side if it is within 680ft. This functions as dimension door, using the summoner’s caster level. When used, the eidolon appears adjacent to the summoner (or as close as possible if all adjacent spaces are occupied). If the eidolon is out of range, the ability is wasted. The summoner can use this ability once per day at 7th level. Feats Point Blank Shot (1st Level): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Precise Shot (3rd level): You can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard –4 penalty on your attack roll. Rapid Shot (5th level): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Arcane Strike (7th level): As a swift action, you can imbue your weapons with a fraction of your power. For 1 round, your weapons deal +2 damage and are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Traits Poverty-Stricken (Social): You gain a +1 bonus to Survival checks, and Survival is always a class skill for you. Extremely Fashionable (Equipment): Whenever you are wearing clothing and/or jewelry worth at least 150 gp (and not otherwise covered in gore, sewage, or other things that mar your overall look), you gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks. Intimidate is a class skill for you. Skills Skill Points: 19 = + INT(0)x7 + FC(5) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +5 0 0 5 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff +3 0 0 3 +0 when fashionable +4 (0) 0 3 +1 Trait Climb +2 0 0 2 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy +3 0 0 3 +0 when fashionable +4 (0) 0 3 +1 Trait Disable Device 0 0 5 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist +5 0 0 5 +0 Fly +9 1 3 C 5 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 C 0 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +12 4 3 T 3 +2 MWK when fashionable +13 (4) 3 T 3 +2 MWK, +1 Trait Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +5 1 3 C 0 +1 Racial in forested areas +6 (1) (3)C 0 +2 Racial Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 C 0 +0 Linguistics +4 1 3 C 0 +0 Perception +10 5 0 0 +2 Racial, +3 Comp. Perform ( ) +3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 0 +0 Ride +11 3 3 C 5 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 5 +0 Spellcraft +5 2 3 C 0 +0 Stealth +5 0 0 5 +0 Survival +7 2 3 T 0 +1 Trait, +1 Racial in forested areas +8 (2) (3)T 0 +1 Trait, +2 Racial Swim +2 0 0 2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 C 3 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips ~ ∞/day ~ DC 12 Level 1 ~ 5x/day ~ DC 13 * Detect Magic * Enlarge Person * Guidance * Mage Armor * Light * Rejuvenate Eidolon, Lesser * Mage Hand * Shield * Message * Unfetter * Read Magic Level 2 ~ 4x/day ~ DC 14 Level 3 ~ 2x/day ~ DC 15 * Barkskin * Black Tentacles* * Evolution Surge, Lesser * Fly† * Haste * Invisibility * CMB +12. † Caster level 8th due to headband. Equipment Equipment (Sylla) Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Average Lifestyle 100.00 gp - lb Headband/Aerial Agility +2 (CHA)* 4750.00 gp - lb Boots of the Cat† 1100.00 gp 1 lb Bracers of Falcon’s Aim† 4100.00 gp 1 lb Belt of Dexterity +2† 4050.00 gp 1 lb Mithral Chain Shirt +1 2100.00 gp 12½ lb Darkwood Spear, Masterwork 362.00 gp 3 lb Dagger, Cold Iron 4.00 gp 1 lb Cestus, Silvered +1† 2375.00 gp 1 lb Spell Component Pouch 5.00 gp 2 lb Mighty:2 Dkwd. Comp. Longbow +1 2630.00 gp 3 lb Efficient Quiver 1800.00 gp 2 lb Arrow 40 Cold Iron Arrows - gp 6 lb 10 Blunt Silvered Arrows 21.00 gp 3 lb 3 Smoke Arrows 30.00 gp ½ lb 3 Flight Arrows - gp ½ lb 3 Whistling Arrows - gp ½ lb Arrow, Grappling - gp ½ lb Javelin 3 Cold Iron Javelins 6.00 gp 6 lb Spear Shortbow 75.00 gp 2 lb Handy Haversack 2000.00 gp 5 lb side Flint & Steel - gp - lb Fishhook, 2 - gp - lb String, 50 ft. - gp ½ lb Facepaint Kit (MWK:Intimidate) 50.00 gp 2 lb Small Steel Mirror 10.00 gp - lb Compass 10.00 gp ½ lb Codex of the Wilds 50.00 gp 2 lb Ioun Torch 75.00 gp - lb Side Wand, Lesser Rejuv. Eidolon (20) 300.00 gp - lb Wand, Identify (5) 75.00 gp - lb Wand, Jump (5) 75.00 gp - lb Wand, Magic Fang (5) 75.00 gp - lb 40 Cold Iron Arrows - gp 6 lb 20 Blunt Silvered Arrows 42.00 gp 6 lb Main Bedroll - gp 5 lb Trail Rations, 5 - gp 5 lb Waterskin - gp 4 lb Silk rope, 50' 10.00 gp 5 lb Tent, 2 person 15.00 gp 30 lb Total Weight: 32½ lb Total Cost of Gear: 26295.00 gp Remaining cash: 149.25 gp Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 *Earrings and tikka as pictured. Additional cost counts toward Extremely Fashionable trait. †Matched set of black dragonhide accessories. Additional cost counts toward Extremely Fashionable trait. Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 124 Height: 6'1" Weight: 125 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Pale, usually painted Appearance Sylla is a tall, thin elf with dark hair and eyes. She rarely appears without her facepaint, which depicts a skull. Beneath the pigment, her face is almost perpetually set in a mask of irritation. Her rune-mark is a pointed cross, surrounded by four dots. Usually, her facepaint covers the mark, although she makes no particular effort to hide it. Demeanor Sylla not a friendly type by any stretch of the imagination, and is often condescending and dismissive. Although she attempts to hide it, she does actually care for Boots, and oftentimes this bond seems to be the only thing standing between Sylla and outright savagery. Since spending some months with the Goti, her attitude has softened somewhat, but she is still prickly and intolerant. Background Sylla grew up in the Landadel Baronies. Her clan was poor, but managed to find work as servants in various noble houses. The disparity between rich and poor has shaped Sylla's worldview, but in a twisted way. Sylla hates the upper classes for oppressing the lower classes, and the lower classes for allowing themselves to be oppressed, and the middle classes for doing nothing. As Sylla grew into adolescence, she vowed to reclaim her family's lost roots, and to return to the forests of her ancestors as a ranger. One night, she left and disappeared into the woods to find her spirit animal. However, what came to her during her vigil was clearly nothing natural, and when she went back to her family with her eidolon at her side, they disowned her. She spent some time wandering the wilds with her eidolon for company, growing increasingly vicious and bloodthirsty. Eventually, she found her way to Venza and pursued a series of mercenary jobs, one of which brought her to the grasslands of the Pell, where she found the Goti. Oddly, the nomads’ culture has had a calming influence on her. Boots (Eidolon) Attributes STR: 21 +5 DEX: 17 +3 CON: 14 +2 INT: 7 -2 WIS: 10 +0 CHA: 11 +0 Melee Bite: Attack: +9 = + STR(5) + PA(-2) Damage: 1d6+9, Crit: 20/x2, Special: P/B/S Claw x 2: Attack: +9 = + STR(5) + PA(-2) Damage: 1d6+9, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B/S Statistics Max-2 HP: 62 = + 5x8) + CON(2)x6 AC: 25 = + DEX(3) + Natural*(12) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(3) AC Flatfooted: 22 = + Natural*(12) INIT: +3 = DEX(3) BAB: +6 = Eidolon(7th) CMB: +11 = + STR(5) CMD: 24†= + BAB(6) + STR(5) + DEX(3) Fortitude: +7 = + CON(2) Reflex: +8 = + DEX(3) Will: +2‡= + WIS(0) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: None * Natural armor: Base form (2), level 7 advancement(6), Improved Natural Armor evolution x2 (4) † +4 vs. trip attacks. ‡ +4 against enchantment spells and effects Skills Skill Points: 24 = + INT(-2)x6 (Eidolon 7) Skills Total Rank Class Ability Misc Acrobatics +9 3 3 E 3 +0 Bluff +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Climb +9 1 3 E 5 +0 Diplomacy +0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +3 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate +0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge(Planes) 0 0 C -2 +0 Linguistics -1 1 0 -2 +0 Perception +9 6 3 C 0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Stealth +12 6 3 C 3 +0 Survival +9 6 3 E 0 +0 Swim +9 1 3 E 5 +0 Feats Power Attack (level 1): You can choose to take a –2 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +4 bonus on all melee damage rolls. Step Up (level 3): Whenever an adjacent foe attempts to take a 5-foot step away from you, you may also make a 5-foot step as an immediate action so long as you end up adjacent to the foe that triggered this ability. If you take this step, you cannot take a 5-foot step during your next turn. If you take an action to move during your next turn, subtract 5 feet from your total movement. Improved Natural Weapons (Claws) (level 6): Claws are treated as one size category larger (1d4 → 1d6). Abilities Link: A summoner and his eidolon share a mental link allows for communication across any distance (as long as they are on the same plane). This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to his eidolon at any time. Darkvision: The eidolon has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. Evasion: If an eidolon is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex save for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Ability score increase: at 5th level, +1 to one ability score. Taken in CON. Devotion (Ex): An eidolon gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. Free Evolutions (Quadruped): Bite, Limbs (Legs) Evolutions (Level 7, 10 points): Bite(free), Legs*2(free), Pounce(1), Claws(1), Scent(1), Improved Natural Armor x2 (2), Ability Increase Strength x2 (4), Magic Attacks (1) Languages: In addition to Common and Elven, Boots also speaks Abyssal. So far, he has managed to conceal this little bit of information from his mistress. Description: Boots appears as a black wolf with blood-red socks. His eyes are intelligent and alert, with brilliant crimson irises and slitted, reptilian pupils. His paws are overly large, and hide wickedly sharp retractable claws. Demeanor: In contrast to his mistress, Boots is cheerful and talkative, although he is a bit of a braggart and more than a bit of a scatterbrain. In many ways, he's a stabilizing influence on Sylla, who otherwise has strong antisocial tendencies. Boots has a penchant for cheap beer, and has been known to roll in dead animals, much to Sylla's irritation. Commonly Summoned Creatures NOTE: Sylla's summoned animals all appear as black canines with red paws and crimson eyes, similar to her eidolon. Summon IV: Dire Wolf Summon III: Wolverine Summon II: Fiendish Hyena Summon I: Fiendish Dog Adventure Log Scourge of the Howling HordeGP&XP XP Received: 8,131 Treasure Received: 9,793.75 GP Items Used: 28x Arrow 1.40 GP 1x Blunt Arrow 0.10 GP 6x Rations 3.00 GP 2x Mage Armor 30.00 GP Net Profit: 9,759.25 GP Greener is the Grass XP Received: 11,373 Treasure Due: 12,675 GP Items Used: 2x Mage Armor 30.00 GP Net Profit: 12,645.00 GP Spent 3 DMC, 12 April 2013: 80 days at 6th, 10 days at 7th. XP Received: 4130 Treasure Received: 3890.00 GP Finances Starting Gold: 150.00 gp Howling Horde: 9759.25 gp Greener/Grass: 12645.00 gp DMC credits: 3890.00 gp -------------------------------- Total: 26444.25 gp Level Ups Level 2: Class: Summoner BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: Bond Senses, New spells (Mage Hand, Shield) HP: Max -2, +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: 4 = Old total(2) + Class(2) + FC(0) + INT(0) + Race(0) Spent in Knowledge Nature and Spellcraft Class: Eidolon BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 STR: 14 to 15 DEX: 14 to 15 Armor: +0 to +2 Feat: None Features: Bond Senses Evolution: 3 to 4 HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 8 = Old total(4) + Class(6) + FC(0) + INT(-2) + Race(0) Spent in Acrobatics, Climb, Perception and Swim Level 3: Class: Summoner BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Precise Shot Features: New spells (Light, Enlarge Person) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 7 = Old total(4) + Class(2) + FC(1) + INT(0) + Race(0) Spent in Intimidate, Spellcraft, and Survival Class: Eidolon BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Armor: +0 to +2 Feat: Step Up Features: None Evolution: 4 to 5 HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 12 = Old total(8) + Class(6) + FC(0) + INT(-2) + Race(0) Spent in Perception, Stealth x2, and Survival Level 4: May 18th, 2012 Class: Summoner BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: N/A Features: New spells (Haste, Lesser Evo. Surge) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 10 = Old total(7) + Class(2) + FC(1) + INT(0) + Race(0) Spent in Intimidate and Perception x2 Ability: +1 Dexterity Class: Eidolon BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +1 to +1 Armor: +2 to +2 Feat: N/A Features: None Evolution: 5 to 7 HP: N/A Skill Pts: 12 = Old total(12) Level 5: October 23rd, 2012 Class: Summoner BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Rapid Shot Features: New spells (Invisibility) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 13 = Old total(10) + Class(2) + FC(1) + INT(0) + Race(0) Spent in Intimidate, Perception, Ride Ability: N/A Class: Eidolon BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Armor: +2 to +4 Feat: N/A Features: Str/Dex to +2 over base, Ability score increase (Con) Evolution: 7 to 8 HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 16 = +4 + Old total(12) Spent in Perception, Survival (2), Stealth Level 6: February 20th, 2013 Class: Summoner BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: None Features: New spells (Barkskin) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 16 = Old total(13) + Class(2) + FC(1) + INT(0) + Race(0) Spent in Linguistics (Goti), Perception, Ride Ability: Master's Call Class: Eidolon BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Armor: +4 to +4 Feat: Improved Natural Weapons (Claws) Features: Devotion Evolution: 8 to 9 HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 20 = +4 + Old total(16) Spent in Acrobatics, Perception, Survival, Stealth Level 7: April 12, 2013 Class: Summoner BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Arcane Strike Features: New spells (Mage Armor, Black Tentacles, Fly) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 19 = Old total(16) + Class(2) + FC(1) + INT(0) + Race(0) Spent in Fly, Perception, Ride Ability: Summon Monster IV Class: Eidolon BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +1 to +2 Armor: +4 to +6 Feat: None Features: Strength/Dexterity advancement Evolution: 9 to 10 HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: 24 = +4 + Old total(20) Spent in Acrobatics, Perception, Survival, Stealth Approvals *Approval (July 14th, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (July 15th, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 1 *Approval (Nov 2nd, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Mar 22nd, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (May 31st, 2012) (perrinmiller) level 4 *Approval (Oct 25th, 2012) (perrinmiller) level 5 *Approval (Feb 26nd, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 6 *Approval (Apr 21st, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 7 Wishlist * Amulet of Mighty Fists (4000) * Cloak of Resistance (1000) * Ring prot +1 (2000) * Ring sustenance (2500) * Wand of Lesser Resto Eidolon (5 chrge @ 240) * Oathbow (26000) Feat Progression 9 Manyshot 11 Clustered Shots 13 Deadly Aim Category:Approved Characters